


How to do a love triangle: don't.

by Laslus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Scott finds out that he likes both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you do, end in a threesome</p><p>Or: Stiles is tired of Scott pining over two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to do a love triangle: don't.

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to hear "Tip Toes" - Jayme Dee (just because)

"Dude, you're staring at Isaac's ass again"

Scott jumps out of his trance, blushing before he could turn to face Stiles right next to him. "Keep your voice down low, he can hear you!" he blurs out in a murmur "And I was not."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes you were. You wanna know how I know that? Because you've been drowning over that for months. I _get it_ , he has a nice arse, but _c'mon_ Scott."

Scott's face got even warmer as he looked sideways at the cafeteria, just to check no one was paying attention. "I haven't been staring... And I don't drown."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at his friend, positioning himself so Scott had to look at him. "Do you remember how you and Lydia had to make an intervention about Derek's and mines fuck-gazes? And how I denied everything until a point where I couldn't anymore? And how we are now kind of dating, which is totally weird in the most awesome way possible? So, yeah dude, this is me returning the favour, go talk to him"

"I like Alisson" Scott affirmed with an unquestionable look on his eyes.

"Yes, you do. And Isaac does too. You guys are that perfect love triangle, and you know what I say about love triangles"

Scott stared at him in confusion, and Stiles looked almost outraged, snorting and looking away before staring back at his best friend.

"How to do a love triangle: don't. If you do, end in a threesome"

In all his 17-year-old life, filled with werewolves, banshees, hunters and awkward eyebrows of doom from his kind-of-boyfriend, Stiles had never seen Scott blushing harder, ever. He merely smiled with satisfaction as he saw his friend's face. An uncharacteristically silence fell, and Scott's face kept frozen in a weird expression, the only movement being the redness climbing to his neck and ears.

"You're thinking about both of them in bed aren't you?"

Scott faced down as if ashamed "Yes."

Stiles patted him on the shoulder. "And my job here is done".

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short it took me ages to actually publish it, I might write the scene where Scott aproches them about his feelings tho.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on Tumblr! Las-lus.tumblr.com


End file.
